Underground Fight for Love
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: When seventeen-year-old Bella is kidnapped while out with Alice Cullen—she taken as a prize to be awarded the winner of an underground fighting tournament. Will Alice's adopted brother be the unlikely hero to save the day? All Human/Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is Nikky's and my first time attempting to enter into the drabble wars. This story is complete, and we hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters names.**

**Thanks to Jess2002 and toocute24, the only people to pre-read or beta this for us. **

**The wonderful banner made for this drabble fic was made by: Ro Normann ... Thanks for making this for us at last minutes notice.  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I barely listen as the elders talk about the history of the tournament. All I can see is Isabella, who looks scared. I watch as the girls around her try to calm her.

I am suddenly very aware of the words I hear: "Ladies and Gentleman—welcome to the fight of all fights. This is the Triennial Waccamaw Siouan Underground Fighting Championship. Please welcome to the arena this year's contender to face the reigning grand champion, Edward Cullen."

I stand up and climb into the arena. There are shouts and chants of my name from around the hall. I look back at Isabella, who has to be held back by the other girls. Without drawing more attention to her, I give her a sign.

* * *

**Please check out the other awesome entries this month in the March Drabble Wars:**

**FFn name and Profile: /u/2115465/WhiteWolfLegend**

**Facebook name: Ellie Wolf**

**Story Title: The Succubus's Siren**

**Rated: M**

**Fandom and Pairing: Twilight - Bella & Tanya**

**Summary: Her whole life she was alone, never knowing truely about what she was.. Now as she finds herself in forks with the Cullens, with vampires know who and what she is. Can she find her mate on her journey for peace and the vengeance for her supposed fathers death? What if she - a siren - found love with a Succubus?**

* * *

**FFn name and Profile: u/1938037/hismysticmuse**

**Facebook name: Hismystic Muse**

**Story Title: Ren Faire**

**Rated:M**

**Fandom and Pairing: BxE**

**Summary: Bored with her life in Forks, Bella getsAlice to work the season at the Renaissance Faire. Edward is forced into working the faire with his brothers, when hekeeps seeing a petite woman around the faire. His attention peaked; he begins aquest to woo the allusive fair maiden!**

* * *

**FFn name and Profile: emz3010 u/2283081/emz3010**

**Facebook name: Emma Dewhirst**

**Story Title: Just One of The Girls**

**Rated: M**

**Fandom and Pairing: Twilight/ Bella & Jasper**

**Summary: TBA**

* * *

**And of course our entry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One time full disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters: names, places they live, or in general descriptions and or appearances of them.**

**Special Thanks to Jess2002 and TooCute24.**

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I am twenty-seven years old. I am one of the most feared professional underground boxers there is. I resigned and hung up my gloves three years ago, though. Now I've no choice but to come back out, to save the life of my soul mate. This fight is the last and the most important fight of my life.

I am not the best of men and I don't pretend to be. All I know is drinking, violence, music, and sex. I was adopted when I was fourteen—already a man in my own eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well Nikky and I hope that you all enjoy this story. Please let us know your thoughts. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1, post 2. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

Before being adopted, I lived on the streets from the tender age of eight. I learned quickly that it was the survival of the fittest. The first lesson I learned was: trust no one. There's always some guy who needs a lackey—someone to do something not so nice to some good, law abiding citizen. I seemed to fall into this field easy. I did what had to be done to get by—and I was good at it. Life isn't all fun and games. As I said before—I understand that and I know I am not a good person.

* * *

**A/N: What a sad childhood.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 1, post 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

It was not until I reached the age of eleven that I saw my first underground fight tournament. I knew how to fight and I fought well, but these guys were lethal. Sam Uley was a tall, well-built man. I watched him all night. It seemed as if men feared him, and therefore gave him respect. He had women hanging off of him left and right. And money ... yeah, there was the money flashing all around. All he had to do was beat the shit out of weaker guys—one after another, I watched him crush them down—guys like me.

* * *

**A/N: Ever been to live fights?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 1, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

After that, I trained myself into a fighting machine. I had already learned a thing or two just from everyday life. You see, fighting was and is a necessity of street living. I begged Seth, one of the trainers, to help train me for fighting. It took a month of me begging before he would take me on. After that, I became Anthony Masen. The name came with a price. I had to move into a shared house with fifteen other guys. The problem was that they were all taking stuff like steroids. Most of them were always angry and looking for a fight.

* * *

**A/N: Can you imagine how frightening that would be?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 1, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

Many times all hell would break lose and they would fight each other. I tried to keep my nose clean and only fight when we were competing, but when you're not only the youngest but also the weakest, it draws them to you.

I lasted there for three years before I got in to a fight with one of the older guys who was picking on a newbie. I ended up at Chicago hospital where I was treated by Carlisle Cullen. I had no one to claim me, and I was still a minor. It's not like Seth could turn up and say: "Hey, he's one of my underground fighters."

* * *

**A/N: I love Carlisle as a doctor—just sayin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 1, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

So I had to tell them that I was alone and living on the streets. Then the strangest thing I've ever seen took place, and it happened in front of my eyes: Carlisle Cullen turned from an Emergency Room doctor into Mary Poppins—and the next thing I knew I was going home with him.

I met his wife Esme and their two children Emmett, who was ten, and Alice, who was four. He tried to change me, tame me, and show me the way to behave—show me a way other than fighting. All I learned was how to keep it hidden from him.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love Poppa C!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 1, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

I would take off every few months and fight for the next few, and then I would go back to Carlisle and Esme. They never said a word about it, just that they were pleased I had returned and were there for me.

I tried hard to stop myself from feeling anything for them. I tried to not feel the need to have their approval or their love. I had been living with them for two years when I found that I did want those things after all. Ironically, I already had it, but it still wasn't enough to stop me from fighting.

* * *

**A/N: Ever tried to mask your feelings to keep others out? I know I am guilty of that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 1, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 8**

I had been a part of their family for ten years when the love of my life first came in to my world in the form of a small girl who was and is my little sister, Ally's, best friend. I didn't notice her at first, and even dismissed her. I was a twenty-four year old man she was a fourteen year old girl.

I was spending more time at home since it was the summer, when Isabella Swan came laughingly into my life. I was happy that Alice had made a friend—well, one that we could all see.

* * *

**A/N: Ever had an imaginary friend? I (Kasi) did, her name was Rhonda and I used to make my Mom set a place for her at the table. (on a side note, I am an only child.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 1, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

Isabella would come over to the house every day. She and Alice would hang around me, begging for me to take them out somewhere or to the mall to go shopping. I would tell them to leave me alone, that I was not babysitting a couple of kids.

Sometimes Isabella would turn up when Esme had already gone out with Alice. She would ask if she could wait for Alice to come back. One time I asked her if she had a home of her own, and I noticed something flash in her eyes as she nodded her head. I did not ask any questions about why or what was wrong. After all, her life had nothing to do with me.

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes it is hard to ask a question you don't want an answer to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 1, post 10. All normal disclaimers apply**

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

I left after the summer to go back to college. Carlisle wanted me to at least try to get a diploma, so I was bidding my time at college to become a music teacher. Not that I look like a teacher with my tattoos, but it was at least something that would make Carlisle and Esme happy.

I had also gone back to underground fighting. Over the thirteen years I had been fighting, I had made something of myself. I was well known and was winning almost all of my fights. With the winning came the money and the women. At first I would take any woman to the closest motel. We would spend the rest of the night trading pleasure of the skin.

* * *

**A/N: Old habits die hard.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 1, post 11. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

The more women threw themselves at me, the more of an ass I became. By the time I turned twenty-one, I was taking three women to a motel after each fight. I became selfish—only interested in what I wanted from them. I was never mean or careless, but it was all about me, not them.

So when I returned to fighting after the summer Isabella came into my life, I was the top of my game. I trained harder and it paid off. In the underground fighting world, I was ranked very high, and in my personal life, I had bedded a shit load of women.

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes it is easy to lose yourself in things that are not always the best for you.**

****PLENTY OF CHAPTERS TO COME TODAY, NO WORRIES****


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 1, post 12. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 12**

It was time for the Triennial Waccamaw Siouan Underground Fighting Championship and I was eager to win. This tournament comes once every three years and it has been around since Jesus walked the earth—or so it seems. The bracket fights are fought on Fridays and Saturdays. There are a few rules, but none that are unnecessary. All fighters must be twenty-one when applying for a place in the tournament. I missed being able to enter several times over the years. No weapons are allowed in the tournament—we fight only with our bodies. The most important rule is: tell no one anything about the tournament.

* * *

**A/N: We want to add that we do not know of anyone of, or from, this tribe—and no use of this tribes name is meant in a disrespectful or ignorant manner. We wanted to use an actual tribe name, but mean no hatred or disrespect by doing so. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 1, post 13. All Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

As the fights came and went—so did the women. I did not fare well in the first tournament, but in the second, I found myself in the top three. It was down to the last two fights; all I had to do was win against James Tracker and then go head-to-head with the other finalist—the winner from last tournament—Jacob Black.

He was a descendant of one of the men that first started this, and his dislike for me was no secret. My fight with James came, and I was fighting him with everything I had—I knocked him out in less than fifteen minutes. The ref was announcing the winner when I felt a sharp pain in the upper left side of my body.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose happened?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 1, post 14. All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

James came at me again and we began fighting once more. This time I knocked him out and I threw the fucker out of the arena. Again, the ref announced that I was the winner. As I was making my way back to the sidelines, everything went dark.

I woke up in hospital with Esme, Alice, and Emmett by my side. It turns out the sharp pain I felt was James stabbing me. I have no idea how he was able to obtain and hide a weapon. Carlisle told me that my spleen had ruptured and I had massive blood loss—they had no choice but to remove it.

* * *

**A/N: Guess they know for sure he is fighting now, huh?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 1, post 15. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 15**

He also said that I had been there for over a week. When Seth came to visit me, he told me he had no choice but to forfeit the fight against Jacob Black, who was crowned the winner. There was a lot of talk about how James got the knife in, and many people—including other fighters—believed that the Blacks were behind it.

Seth said that the rumor going around was that the elders feared I was a better fighter than Jacob, and would win the tournament. They have never had an 'outsider' win before. It has always been a member of the Waccamaw Siouan Tribe.

* * *

**A/N: That is an interesting twist.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 1, post 16. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 16**

I had no idea of what to believe, and wanted another chance. That night, Esme came to my bedside at the hospital. In all the years that I had stayed with them, Esme had never cried or asked anything of me. I was shocked when I awoke to find her crying and begging me not to fight anymore, to promise her that I would stop and join her—our—family. On one hand, I knew everyone cared about me, but as I looked into her eyes, I saw more than that. I saw a mother's pain and the possibility that she could lose her son. I knew I should promise her I'd stop, but more importantly, I knew I should keep that promise. I should stop trying to run away from the family that has opened their hearts and arms to me.

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like he is finally going to let them in.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 1, post 17. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 17**

When I left the hospital, I went to see Seth and tell him that I was not going to fight anymore. I then went home and allowed Esme to take care of me until I was on my feet again.

I enjoyed being a part of the Cullen family more than I ever thought. I even began to spend time with Emmett and Alice, and found that I had a sister and brother in them.

Alice enjoyed that I would drive her places and take her shopping. She enjoyed it more when I would spend money on her. Through this, I got to know Isabella. Again I did not pay her much mind, but she did intrigue me—enough for me to ask Alice why she was always at our house.

* * *

**A/N: Any guess why Bella is always there?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 1, post 18. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 18**

Alice knew a lot less than what I thought she would, but when she told me Isabella's address, some of the pieces began to fall into place. Isabella lived in one of the worse areas is Chicago. I could almost figure out the rest myself.

Time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, and I moved into my own apartment less than an hour away from my family home. I opened my own business—a music shop—and was even giving a few lessons. I hadn't fought in a very long time and had even given up the women.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing like walking away cold turkey!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 1, post 19. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 19**

I was invited back for Isabella's sweet sixteen birthday party. Alice had begged me to come, saying that Isabella's mom was working the whole day and that Isabella did not have many friends.

I had not seen her in over a year. When I got there, the small party was in full swing. I couldn't believe how beautiful Isabella was turning out to be. Beauty wasn't her only desirable attribute, though; she seemed to have kept a lot of her shy and caring nature. That day, I spent a little more time with her and really couldn't believe how smart and mature she seemed to be.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like the attraction is getting stronger.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 1, post 20. **25 MORE TO POST YET TODAY ... see you later with more!**  
**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 20**

After that day, I found myself coming over more often to the family home. I would even seek Isabella out. It was not until Christmas—three, almost four months later—that I realized I was falling in love with her. That scared the shit out of me. After all, I was twenty-six she had just turned sixteen.

I did the only thing I knew: I ran and hid from her, and buried the feelings that I felt for her way deep inside of me. That was little over a year ago, and I was doing well until last month, when that phone call came through.

* * *

**A/N: When he has issues staying away—he retreats back into hiding—how well do you think that will work out?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 1, post 21. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 21**

I carry my plate with me toward my ringing cell phone. When I see Alice's name flashing, I pick up with a big smile on my face. I love my little sister, and she will always be one of the most important females in my life.

"Hey, Ally! What you doing up so late and calling me on a school night?" I joke with her even though it's barely nine. I frown when I hear sniffling in the background. "Ally, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I try to calm myself, not wanting to scare Alice any more than she already seems to be.

"They took her. They took her, Edward. Oh my god, they took her."

* * *

**A/N: Bet he freaks—what do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Day 1, post 22. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 22**

"Alice, I need you to calm down and tell me where you are."

I hear sniffling again.

"Alice, please tell me where you are."

I head toward my front door, keys for my motorcycle in my hand.

"I am outside of Landmark´s Century Centre Cinema."

I run down the stairs, hitting every third step. "I'll be there in five. I want you to go back inside all right? Don't hang up—I'm just going to switch you to hands free. Are you listening to me?"

I hear a lot of people in the background through the phone, so I know she's in a crowded place. I plug in my blue-tooth and ride, heading straight to Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Ever been needed someplace and felt that panic to get there?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Day 1, post 23. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 23**

"Alice, I am on my way now. Have you called Dad?" I hear a sniffling but no replay.

"Alice, I can't see head movement through the phone. You have to verbalize your answers."

"No. I ... he's at work. I called you as soon as they took her. I tried to stop them but ..."

I start to feel my heart beating fast again. Alice said they took her, and for the first time in my life, I pray. I pray that she is not talking about Isabella.

"Alice, I need you to ask someone to call Dad. Then, if they have not done it already, they need to call the police."

* * *

**A/N: At least he is making sense. Hope he can keep his head in the game.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Day 1, post 24. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 24**

"Oh—kay." Her voice sounds off, as if she's far away. I know that she going into shock. Seeing the red light in front of me, I move onto the pavement, unwilling to wait for the light change.

The sirens sound as I pass my third set of lights. Seeing as they should be going to the same place I am, I don't stop.

"Alice, keep talking to me; I am almost there." I fly past people as they jump out of my way.

"Edward, they took her. They just took her. No one helped—they didn't help!" I hit the throttle, moving even faster than before.

* * *

**A/N: Well at least he has the cops following him ...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Day 1, post 25. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 25**

I pull up and jump up the stairs, pushing my way past all the people in the lobby.

"Alice!" I shout out over the crowd, looking everywhere for her. I see her sitting on the floor with two cinema workers beside her.

"Fuck! Move out the way before I throw you out the way!" I yell as I push my way through. People are looking at me, but they part like the Red Sea.

"Alice—Sweetie, I'm here." Alice does not look my way; she still has her hand on her cell, which is still up to her ear.

* * *

**A/N: Over protective-ward is in the house.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Day 1, post 26. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 26**

I reach out and take the cell from her. "I'm here, Ally; you can hang up now." Her eyes go to mine and I am shocked by the fear and horror I see in them.

"Sir, lay down and place your hands behind your head."

I don't turn or even look at the police, who are standing behind me.

"They took her; why would they take her?"

Unwilling to believe she is talking about Isabella, I shake my head at her.

"Who?"

I watch as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Sir, get on the ground with your hands behind you head, NOW!"

Alice looks me in the eye and says the one word I did not want to hear. "Bella."

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose the cops will do next?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Day 1, post 27. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 27**

As my heart crashes, my body is zapped. I'm twitching on the floor as my body seems to go through hundreds of different emotions at once. I don't even know what some of the feelings are. After a few seconds, I seem to settle on anger and rage.

I rip the wire from my body before jumping to my feet. "Get on the ground, now." I reach the police officers in a millisecond.

"Edward, do what they say! This will not help Bella. The sooner they are looking for her, the better her chances are," Alice cried. I watch as the police all twitch, keeping an eye on me.

* * *

**A/N: When writing this part, all I could imagine was the video where the guy zaps himself to see if the stun gun he purchased for his wife is good enough. Every time I see that video one thing comes to mind—NO WAY EVER—WOULD I TRY THAT!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Day 1, post 28. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 28**

"Edward, they took Bella. They pulled up in a black van. She was screaming. I tried to stop them, but there were too many and they were too fast. Oh my God, oh God!"

I turn to see Alice going in to a full blown panic attack. I run to her, pulling her into my arms.

"Edward, you need to find her. Swear to me that you'll find her. Please tell me she'll be all right; she has to be all right."

I close my eyes, wrapping my arms tighter around my little sister.

"I will find her, Ally. I will find her."

* * *

**A/N: I love the caring side of this Edward. So damaged, but so caring.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Day 1, post 29. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 29**

When I do find them, I will kill every single one of them for taking her, and then I'll kill them again if I find out that they hurt any part of her. I know how to hurt someone, and I will use every ounce of the training I've had to bring these fuckers down.

Carlisle comes up and opens his doctor bag. He wipes Alice's arm before giving her a shot of some sort, making her body go limp in my arms. I look at him, seeing a father barely hanging on. He has done the only thing he can do to get himself through this—he has switched himself into full doctor mode.

* * *

**A/N: There is a reason a doctor should not treat his own family, emotions run wild. Poor Carlisle.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Day 1, post 30. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 30**

As Alice sleeps in my arms, Carlisle speaks with the cops. It doesn't seem to be going his way. A man in a suit comes in, and he first speaks to Carlisle and then the officers. The officers argue with him for only a moment before the suit guy puts them in their place.

"Edward, I'm going to take Alice home. Are you coming to the house?" I look up at Carlisle, knowing that I need to find Isabella. Alice is my only key to finding out who took her, so I nod my head. Standing up, I keep Alice in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen now, I mean the cops are still there for him too?!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Day 1, post 31. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 31**

"What about them? I ran a shit load of red lights to get here." Carlisle looks at me and offers to take Alice. I shake my head, knowing that right now Carlisle is close to falling apart.

"Eleazar took care of it. Don't worry, you're not in any trouble; I explained why you were racing here."

I place Alice in Carlisle's car and then look at him, unsure if I want to hear the answer to my next question or not.

"Do they know who took her?"

Carlisle looks at me and I see a man falling apart at the seams. "No, they have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah not what he wanted to hear.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Day 1, post 32. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 32**

I Jump back on my motorcycle and follow Carlisle home. When we arrive at the house, Esme runs out to meet us as Carlisle starts to carry Alice inside.

"You said she was fine! What ...?" Carlisle looks at his wife as tears run down her face while she struggles to speak.

"She's physically fine, Esme, but she's in shock and had a bad panic attack—I had no choice but to sedate her."

She nods as she clears the sofa to allow Carlisle room to place Alice on to it.

"Be-ll-a?" Esme cries Isabella's name, looking at Carlisle as he shakes his head.

* * *

**A/N: I love Esme—always the caring mother, and one of her babes is missing.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Day 1, post 33. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 33**

"She ... they—I don't know. They said they had sent out people looking for the van that took her."

"Oh God! Please bring her back to us; please!"

I shake my head as Esme cries out her prayer while leaning against Carlisle's shoulder. I hope that just maybe God does answer the prayers of the good. I am far from a good person—maybe that is why my prayers have always gone unanswered.

The hours that follow seem to last for months. It's only seven in the morning. Carlisle, Esme, and I are all sitting down, waiting to find out what's going on, when we hear Alice's voice.

* * *

**A/N: What a long night.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Day 1, post 34 of 45 chapters posting today. **

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 34**

Alice sounds like her usual self. She bounces into the room and looks at all of us, but then I watch as she changes right before my eyes.

"No, it was a dream—she's fine. They did not take her. It was a dream! Tell me, Mom; please tell me it was a dream!"

Esme shakes her head, trying hard not to cry again.

"No please!" Alice sinks to the floor. "It was my fault—it is all my fault. She said that she thought someone had been following her. She said saw a black van and the same guy several times over the past week."

* * *

**A/N: Alice will at least be able to tell the cops something it sounds like.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Day 1, post 35. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 35**

"I thought she was being dramatic or silly. I thought that she liked the guy and that's why she noticed him. I should have made her tell someone—I should have told someone. If I had, than he would not have been able to take her. It's all my fault." Alice rocks in Esme arms as Carlisle calls the police to tell them what Alice said.

Alice is a little calmer when the front door opens and Emmett and some blond girl come running in.

"Ally, I'm here," he says, hugging her as he looks around at us.

"What happened? Have they found Bella yet?"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Alice blames herself. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Day 1, post 36. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 36**

Carlisle shakes his head. "No; Eleazar is on his way here right now."

"Bella will be alright—she has to be." Emmett sobs a little at the end. I knew they all cared for Isabella, I just didn't see how much until now.

"I'll go a make coffee or something. Have you all eaten?"

I turn to look at the blond girl, who looks like she's been crying herself.

"Thank you, Rose. No, we haven't eaten yet. Let's go a whip something up; it's going to be a busy day." Esme stands and walks out with the girl she called Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Edward has been missing a lot by secluding himself.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Day 1, post 37. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 37**

By the time Esme and Rose have put together a light breakfast and started lunch for later, Eleazar arrives along with another two men in suits.

"Okay, Alice; tell me everything that you remember, even if you don't think it is important. Start from the top."

Alice nods her head at them. "It was Monday about two weeks ago when Bella said that a van was parked outside of her building. She said it was strange because it was brand new and there for a few hours, yet no one seemed to touch it or even go anywhere near it."

* * *

**A/N: Hope Edward hears something that gives him a clue.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Day 1, post 38. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 38**

"It was Wednesday when she seemed a little out of it. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that the van that she saw outside her place kept reappearing. Not only had it been parked outside of her building, but showed up at her job, too. She also told me that there was a strange guy at her work that day. She described him to me and then said that he's the one who got into the van. She said he freaked her out.

"Then last night, she brought it up again, saying that she keeps seeing him. I joked around, saying that she liked him, but she just glared at me. We had just finished watching our film and were walking to my car when this van appeared in front of us."

* * *

**A/N: No wonder she blames herself.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Day 1, post 39. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 39**

"Four or five men got out and pushed in-between us. The guy that Bella kept seeing was there. He said, 'I told you I'd be seeing you soon!' We both started to scream the word fire, knowing that's what most people would come running for. They were so fast, though. When people came, they just stopped and just watched as he picked her up and threw her in the van."

"Well done, Alice. It sounds as if you have been very brave. Can you tell me what any of them looked like? Did they have any tattoos or piercings?"

* * *

**A/N: I hate that in today's world people are afraid to help someone. Do you think you would be able to help if you were witnessing something of this nature? I say I would help, but a part of me worries that I would freeze in my own terror of the situation.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Day 1, post 40. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 40**

Alice nods her head. "I don't remember them all. My focus was on the one that grabbed Bella—the one she had seen before. He was tall ... really tall—about Emmett's height and he's what, six-four? He was built like Emmett, too. He had a lot of tattoos. His head was shaved, he had a scar above is left eye, and there was one on his neck, as well. The tattoos he had ... I saw a woman on a cross in flames on his left arm, and he had some tribal ones covering his right. I could see some on his neck, but I don't know what they are. Oh, and there was large print on the back of his head, but I'm not sure what it said. It had—I don't know a symbol or something at the bottom—a paw print, I think?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that clue helps.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Day 1, post 41. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 41**

I look at Alice; I have had a lot of tattoos done, and know most places to get them. I even have one that has a symbol at the bottom. It looks like a paw print and is the tattooist's signature. Looks like I have a lead on how to find who has taken Isabella.

"Okay; thank you, Alice," Eleazar says, standing up. He walks off with Carlisle, and I follow, wanting to know more about what they are doing.

"Do you have any leads?"

Eleazar both shakes his head and nods it. "Well, Alice just gave us one; the guy that took Bella has tattoos done by someone we know. He's a hard person to track down, and it will take us a few days. It won't do much good, though, because this guy is not a narc and won't tell us anything."

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Edward will find him first?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Day 1, post 42. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 42**

Carlisle sighs.

"I'll do my best to find her. I'm heading over to Ms. Swan's now."

"I'll go with you and see if I can get her to come back here," Carlisle says.

Eleazar nods his head and walks out. As he does, I look at Carlisle. "Tell Esme I'll be back soon, Edward."

I nod my head at him and head off toward Esme.

"Esme, Carlisle is heading out with Eleazar to talk with Isabella's mom. I need to go and deal with a few things, but I will be back soon. Call me if anything happens or you hear anything at all."

* * *

**A/N: Where do you suppose Edward is off too?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Day 1, post 43. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 43**

She keeps her eyes trained on Alice, who has curled up in-between Emmett and Rose.

"Sure, Son; we'll be here."

Feeling the pain of her words, I move over to her and kiss her head. "Isabella will be fine. I ... we will find her."

I move quickly away and drive to the area I used to know so well.

It takes me a couple of hours to track Embry down. I sneak into the house he's at and give him a look that would send normal men running for the hills.

"Edward! It's been a long time. How are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me Embry will not be happy to see Edward in a very short period of time!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Day 1, post 44. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 44**

I take my stand to show him I mean business. "I am looking for someone you've done a lot of work on."

He shakes his head. "You know that I can't help you. Just like if anyone came looking for you, I'd keep my nose out and my mouth shut."

"The guy I am looking for took a girl last night. He has several tattoos: a woman on a cross with flames, some tribal ones, and some on his neck and the back of his head."

He shakes his head at me. "Doesn't matter, Man. I don't care if he fucked your girl, raped your mom, or whatever. It's not my problem—my mouth stays shut."

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me this is not the reaction or words Edward is looking to hear?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Day 1, post 45 and last for the day.**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 45**

I move toward him and hit a spot on his back that makes him unable to move. With a quick hit to his neck, I cut down his ability to breathe as well.

"You will give me his name and where I can find him, or I will start having fun with you. Believe me—my kind of fun is not your kind of fun."

I watch his eye twitch.

"Maybe I should show you?"

I kick the right part of his left leg that allows me to snap the lower bone in one hit. He stands there on his other leg, not saying a word. I move to snap the right one too when he motions for me to stop.

"Sorry, what was that?"

* * *

**A/N: Well looks like Embry might give up some info after all. Do you suppose he can share anything that may help Edward find Bella?**


	47. Chapter 47

**Day 2, post 1. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 46**

He gasps. "His name—is Paul Lahote. He hangs around—Pete's bar. I—I—don't know—nothing about—no girl—taken."

I smirk at him. "If you've lied to me or warn them I'm coming, you better call your mom and wife tell them good bye—I will find you. There would be no point in hiding and you know it." I walk away, leaving him there still partially paralyzed. It will wear off in about an hour. I call it insurance because it will give me more than enough time to get to Pete's bar and ask around about this Paul guy.

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that Embry won't talk, for fear he won't live.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Day 2, post 2. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 47**

I walk in and talk to Pete. He tells me that Paul normally comes in on Saturday nights. I give him a smile, walk out, and head home. I know that I'll need to wait until tomorrow. When I get back, I see a woman that I've never met before. She looks so much like Isabella though, that I know it's her mom.

"Renee, this is my other boy, Edward. Edward, this Bella's mom, Renee."

I nod my head at her, but she looks right through me.

"Nice to meet you—Bella talks about you all the time. Thank you again, Esme, but I need to go to work now." I frown at seeing the woman act almost as if she's on autopilot.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I'd be able to function at all if my daughter was missing. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Day 2, post 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 48**

"I'm sure they'll give you time off ..."

Before Esme can complete what she's saying, Renee has her jacket on and is shaking her head. "No—if I don't work, they don't pay. Rent's due and Bella needs new shoes—even if she says the ones she has are fine. I'll talk to you later."

Before Esme can stop her, Renee is out the door.

I look around at everyone. "What was that about? I mean, how can she work when Isabella has been kidnaped?"

Carlisle and Esme look at me, and then they look at Emmett, Rose, and Alice before they sit down.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose Edward is about to learn now?**


	50. Chapter 50

**Day 2, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 49**

"Edward, Renee fell pregnant with Bella when she was sixteen. She either left school or was forced to. Charlie, Bella's dad, and Renee tried to make things work. Charlie stayed in school while Renee took care of Bella. When Charlie finished school, he got the first job he could. Anyway, they got into debt and went to get another loan to pay their bills.

"There was an accident and Charlie died. They never got life insurance, so she was as single mom trying to pay off all the debt and raise a small child on her own. When they moved here, they moved into one of the cheaper but more dangerous areas. Renee has four jobs, which is why Bella is always here. The apartment building just isn't safe enough for a young girl to be home alone."

* * *

**A/N: Sadly it is a fact that a lot of single moms and single dads out there work more than they get to see their children. I grew up barely seeing my mom—it sucked.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Day 2, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 50**

"Right now, I think Renee's trying not to think about Bella being kidnaped. Bella is all she has. We tried to get Renee to move into the pool house, but she wouldn't. Maybe we should have tried harder—not taken 'no' for an answer. Renee has lived so long without anyone helping her, though, that she doesn't trust when people offer it."

I rub my face, thinking about how hard it must have been for Renee and Isabella. All the time she was here, I thought it was because she wanted to be, not because she was hiding something like this. Turns out it was more important than I could have imagined.

* * *

**A/N: If he'd only known then what he knows now ...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Day 2, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 51**

Esme puts out dinner, but none of us really eat. Alice has been so quiet. Emmett is no longer fooling around and making jokes. Eleazar comes back, saying that they have reached a dead end. They have no idea who has taken Isabella or why. They had a look at the CCTV footage, but it seems that whoever took her was careful not to be seen on any of them. The more he speaks, the more I start to feel uneasy about this whole thing. It seems to me that this was not some random grab—it was organized too well. The people that normally do this kind of thing, usually go for foreign girls that would not be missed. I start to think she's been taken by people that deal with trafficking girls.

* * *

**A/N: What a scary thought.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Day 2, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 52**

I have been at Pete's Bar for an hour waiting on Paul to arrive. Pete said he would give me the heads up. Pete has a daughter around the same age as Isabella, so I knew I could get him to sympathize with me. That, and I helped him with a few problems a few years ago so he owed me one.

"That's Paul at the side door."

When I turn and look toward the side door, I see a group of seven guys. My eyes go straight to Paul. "Looks like he brought some friends. You sure you can handle this? I can't fight for shit."

* * *

**A/N: At least Pete is on his side.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Day 2, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 53**

I nod my head at Pete as I turn back to him.

"I'll take it outside, just make sure no one calls it in." I walk away, knowing that he will do his best.

I sit across from Paul and look straight at him. It doesn't take him long to feel my eyes and sneer. Of course he takes the bait—I knew he would.

"You got a problem there, pal?"

I keep my eyes on him. "I am not your pal, and you're my problem."

Paul looks around his friends before turning back to me. "You'll really have a problem if you don't fuck off."

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that Paul is the one about to have a problem.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Day 2, post 9. **

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 54**

His friends laugh but I keep my eyes on him.

"No, it's you that will have a problem. I think we should take this outside." I stand up and take a defensive stance as he nods his head at me.

"Let's go, but don't go crying to mommy when I lay your ass out."

We walk out with me being at the back of his group.

"I am only going ask you once. If you don't give me the answer I want, then I will beat it out of you. Two nights ago, you took a girl from outside of Landmark´s Century Centre Cinema. I want to know who you were working for and where you took her."

* * *

**A/N: Suppose he will tell him what he wants to know?**


	56. Chapter 56

**Day 2, post 10. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 55**

He looks at me and laughs. "She was hot. It's a shame I was told I couldn't to fuck her—I did get to touch her tits, though."

In the time he spoke, I had hit four of his friends and knocked them out before wrapping my hand around his throat.

"That was your fourth mistake. First was fucking taking the job, second was taking her, third was touching her, and last—you did not answer my fucking question."

His other three friends start to circle me.

"You sit right there. I'll only be a few minutes taking care of these numb-nuts."

* * *

**A/N: Guess Edward means business.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Day 2, post 11. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 56**

I drop him to the ground and duck. I hit the first one that makes a move on me hard under his chin, breaking his jaw. As I take ahold of his arm, I throw him down, breaking it, too. At the same time, I move toward the second guy. He backs away from me with his hands up and then starts to run away with the last guy.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Paul."

Paul looks me in the eye.

"Hey, you were that underground fighter, Anthony Masen."

I nod my head at him, not caring if he knows who I am.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder if Paul will sing like a canary now?**


	58. Chapter 58

**Day 2, post 12. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 57**

"I loved you, Man! It's a shame you dropped out. But hey, that's where the girl is. Black wanted her. He said that she was to be the main prize in the tournament."

I look at him, feeling my heart sink. "NO! You took her! All the girls are supposed to be there willingly. She didn't want to go, and she's only seventeen even if she did."

"Oh, they've been changing things. They only want a pure girl as the prize now. We've taken the ones they've choosen the last few times," Paul laughs out. "Sometimes we need to hit the small towns and the younger girls to find pure ones, but we always get them."

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that Edward is not happy about this little nugget of info he gained.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Day 2, post 13. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 58**

"Jacob really likes the girl. He saw her one day and had us follow her. He plans on claiming her in more ways than one when he wins the tournament."

Paul starts laughing more and the rage that I have been feeling comes out, so I start hitting the fucker. It's not until I feel someone pulling me back that I stop. I go to hit whoever it is, but freeze before I make contact when I see that it's Pete.

"Edward, you get going before you end up killing him. Go on now and I'll clean this up."

I nod my head and run to my bike. I head straight for Seth's.

* * *

**A/N: So he is running to his old trainer.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Day 2, post 14. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 59**

There is no way they could have taken her. The girls are supposed to be there by their own choice.

I start to feel dread about the girls that I was with. I take some comfort in the fact that they all came to me. They approached me—I never approached them.

I arrive at the fighter's group house and storm in, searching for Seth. Tearing through each of the rooms, I end up finding him outside one of the upstairs bathrooms.

"Seth, I need to see if there is a girl there."

Seth rolls his eyes at me, looking at me as if I've lost my mind.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose Seth's reaction will be?**


	61. Chapter 61

**Day 2, post 15. **There will be another 30 posting yet today, see you in a while.**  
**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 60**

"Look, we are getting ready for the tournament and I need to see who I've got fighting. I don't have time to check on some whore."

I grab him by the scuff of his neck. "She's not a fucking whore. She's a seventeen year old girl who they fucking kidnaped right in front of my little sister, Alice. You remember Alice, don't you? She's fucking broken because the girl they took is her best and only friend. She was taken right in front of her. You will go there, or get me the fuck in!"

Seth looks at me wide-eyed. I know that he remembers Alice from when I would talk about her.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think Seth knows Edward is serious.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Day 2, post 16. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 61**

"You won't be allowed in; I'm not even allowed in. Tell me who took her."

"Some guy named Paul—six-four, large build, brown eyes, no hair, two scars: one above his left eye and other above on his neck, and lots of tattoos."

Seth nods his head. "I'll make some calls."

I glare at him. "Make them fast." I turn to see the other fighters that are here, all watching the showdown between Seth and me.

"Fuck off, the lot of you—NOW!"

A few of them roll their eyes but they all scatter.

I sit in the living room with every guy watching my every move.

* * *

**A/N: Think they know who he is?**


	63. Chapter 63

**Day 2, post 17. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 62**

It takes almost an hour before Seth comes back in. "She is there; she's one of the concubines. She will not be touched because of her purity. Rumor that's going around is that Jacob saw her once. He is now married to a young woman named Jane—she is the Chief's daughter of another tribe. Due to this, he can't be unfaithful. The only exception would be a girl who is pure—a concubine. Jane is Aro's daughter."

I feel angry and jump up. "Can't we tell Aro of Jacob's plans?" I know Aro is old school; he believes in marriage—all marriage—even an arranged one.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is not handling this stress very well.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Day 2, post 18. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 63**

Seth shakes his head. "I don't think it will work. We have no proof and he doesn't listen to rumors. Jacob will claim her when he wins, but I don't think she will stay long; Jane will not allow it."

I shake my head. "He is not going to win." Seth laughs at my words.

"Edward, he's the best there is; he's really turned into a great fighter." I shake my head at him.

"No, I will beat him. I'll win and he won't be able to touch her." Seth looks at me as if I am nuts.

"Edward, you haven't applied and you haven't fought in three years." I shake my head again.

"That, and you don't have a trainer." I smirk at him.

* * *

**A/N: Edward does have a nice smirk ... sigh!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Day 2, post 19. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 64**

"When does time run out for the applications?"

Seth shakes head. "You do not have a trainer, Edward." I step forward.

"But I do have a trainer—you. You will back my application because he can't have her. I won't allow it."

"Edward—" Before he can finish, I have him by the throat against the wall.

"You will help me, because I will go there right fucking now if you don't, and I will take out as many of those fuckers as I can because I would rather die trying to save her—trying to get her out of there—than sit back and do nothing."

Seth nods his head. "She's more than your sister's friend, isn't she?"

All I can do is nod my head.

* * *

**A/N: Edward at least can admit it to Seth.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Day 2, post 20. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 65**

That night, I went to Carlisle and Esme and explained that I had to leave for three months. They weren't happy, but said that they understood; I lied and told them it had to do with my shop.

The next day, I went with Seth and signed up for the tournament under Edward Cullen. I wanted to keep myself hidden from Jacob for as long as possible. After that was done, I visited Jasper. He is twenty-one and has been working for me for over a year now. He does his music college courses online, so I asked him to keep an eye on my shop for me.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is getting his ducks in a row.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Day 2, post 21. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 66**

I had been living with the other fighters off and on over the years, so this was nothing new. Seth started training me the night I moved in. He has me fighting three and four of the others at one time—to boost my training.

When time comes for the bracket fights to begin for the tournament, my fighting is back up to my old standards—if not better. I take deep breaths as I walk in to the arena; I look around to see the other fighters. All the fighters sit in the stands as they begin to let the spectators in. It is not until I see the elders walk in with the concubines following behind them, that I stand up and look for Isabella.

"She's not here. Seth, she's not up there!" I hiss.

* * *

**A/N: Where do you suppose Bella is?**


	68. Chapter 68

**Day 2, post 22. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 67**

Seth pushes me to sit down. "She's pure, which means she's been taken with the other pure ones to the last venue."

My eyes snap to his. "Where is that?"

He shakes his head at me. "Edward, I don't know—no one does. They announce it once they are down to the last two fighters."

I let out a growl and turn to listen to the welcome.

I watch all the fighters as they fight, and look for weaknesses in each of them. One of the most common weakness out there is a fighter who thinks he is the best—someone overly cocky. You do need to go in with a positive outlook but not thinking you're invincible, because no one is.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is at least using his head.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Day 2, post 23. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 68**

We turn to the board to see the names turn: Quil Altera Vs. Jacob Black. As soon as the names are both up, there are loud cries from the spectators who are all placing their bets. It only takes two minutes before both fighters are both ready to fight. Once the bell rings, the bets are no longer taken and all the bookies pull back.

I watch closely to see how much better of a fighter Jacob has become in the last few years.

As the fight starts, the spectators begin to chant 'Jake! Jake! Jake!' over and over again. When Jacob knocks Quil out six minutes later, the loud cheers sound as Jacob jumps around the place with his arms in the air. This only encourages the spectators to continue cheering.

* * *

**A/N: I love that he is smart enough to size up his competition.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Day 2, post 24. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 69**

It's not until an hour later that my name is put up beside Jared Cameron's. I walk up to the arena. It's not until I am in the arena that there is whispering of my old name. I look around and my eyes lock with Jacob's—who sneers at me.

Jared jumps around the arena, waving his hand around. I raise my eyebrow at him as he gives me the come and get me look. I hold my stance, looking directly at him as he charges. It takes two minutes and twenty-three seconds for me to knock him out. I watch as the record time comes up for the KO against him. I turn to look right at Jacob and smile.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is now playing cocky—I love pissing people off with a smile.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Day 2, post 25. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 70**

Jacob gives me a glare, and the rage is clear on his face. I can't help but smirk at him. The rest of the fights for the day go quickly, and it's not long before it wraps. The impure concubines make their way towards the winning fighters. Two approach me—one of which is tall with strawberry blond hair. "Hello, I'm Tanya. You did great tonight and I am yours this evening. We could go somewhere and celebrate your win. You were awarded the rights to two of us because of the record you set."

I turn to her and look her up and down. Like with all the concubines, Tanya is in a very sexy outfit. Her friend is rubbing herself against Tanya.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose he is going to do now?**


	72. Chapter 72

**Day 2, post 26. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 71**

A few years ago, that was all I would have needed to take them straight to a motel and fuck them until they were both limping. "Sure, let's go."

Tanya smiles and so does her friend. It takes a little time for us to get to the motel, and as soon as the door closes to the room, Tanya tries to take my clothes off of me.

I push her gently back. "That's not why I brought you here tonight. I need to ask a few question and did not think that you would answer me with the others standing there watching us."

Tanya and her friend look at me strangely before shaking their heads. "Sorry, we need to get back."

* * *

**A/N: So he is going to try to get info from them, hope this doesn't backfire.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Day 2, post 27. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 72**

They both walk away from me, and I know I need to act fast. "Please—my sister's friend was taken. She's only seventeen and she's still pure. I need to know if she's okay, or if you have seen her—please!"

Tanya looks at me and I see sympathy in her eyes, so I keep going.

"They followed her. They want her to be the one for the main prize. She hasn't been given a choice, which isn't fair. They could really hurt her. No woman or girl should go through that—losing her virginity in that way. You saw these guys—would any of them care if she was ready or not? Or would they just take ..." I can't finish what I was saying.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think they will help him?**


	74. Chapter 74

**Day 2, post 28. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 73**

"What does she look like? What's her name?"

I look at Tanya.

"Tanya, what are you doing? They will punish us if they find out," the other girl says.

Tanya shakes her head. "Katie, I can't stand by anymore—can you? We both know what that does to you." Katie looks at Tanya and nods her head before they both sit on the bed looking at me.

"Her name is Isabella. She's small—about five-two, maybe a little less. She is on the thin side but not sickly thin. She has long brown hair and amazing brown eyes. She's beautiful and really sweet."

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like Katie is scared, I'm sure it is with good reason.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Day 2, post 29. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 74**

Tanya and Katie both nod their heads.

"She's the one Jacob wants. She was to be taken to the last venue but was shaken up. They couldn't get her to stop thrashing around. She was bunked in the same room with us because I've been there for a while. She was fine when we saw her last night."

I nod my head at them. "Why are they taking girls? I mean, they all said you asked to do this and that you've all had a choice. So why have they started to take girls against their will now? What gives?"

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if he will like the answer he gets?**


	76. Chapter 76

**ATTENTION THIS IS GOING TO LOOK LIKE A REPOST IF YOU ARE READING AS I POST!**

**THIS IS A REPOST, BUT IF YOU BACK UP ONE CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND THAT POST 29 AND POST 30 GOT SWITCHED SOMEHOW WHEN I LOADED THEM. I HAVE MADE THE CORRECTION SO THAT THEY ARE IN THE CORRECT ORDER, AND I AM SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE THIS HAS CAUSED.**

* * *

**Day 2, post 30. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 75**

Tanya shakes her head no. "We've all been taken, and we were all pure once. When you're there, it's like they brainwash you into thinking that your family won't want you anymore—not after you've been used. None of the guys are gentle. Sam and Jacob are some of the worst out of the bunch. I can still remember when Jacob took my virgin—. You're right, there is no getting over that. You stay because you don't think you'd be wanted by anyone anymore. If Jacob does win, he will hurt her. That's a guarantee. He's been with a few of us, and the last few times he has been especially brutal."

* * *

**A/N: I am guessing that is not the answer he was looking for.**

**Again I am sorry for the mix up, I blame it on insomnia. **


	77. Chapter 77

**Day 2, post 31. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 76**

I shake my head at them. "He wouldn't hurt her. I mean, he wants to win her—he handpicked her."

They shrug their shoulders at me.

"Why haven't you told Aro? I can't see him agreeing to this."

They again shrug their shoulders. "We can't say anything. Aro will only listen to us if we have proof. We are nothing but whores—we don't really have a voice. Some girls have made claims before, but when the fighters were questioned, they said the girls lied because they had unwanted feeling for them. The only way that Aro would believe it is if it came from the horse's mouth."

* * *

**A/N: To Aro they willingly gave themselves therefore they are whores and worth nothing so their word is also worth nothing.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Day 2, post 32. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 77**

I nod my head at them before taking a second look at their appearances. They both look very thin. "Have you had dinner yet tonight?"

They both shake their heads no. "We are only allowed one meal a day—they don't want us getting fat and unattractive."

I sigh and rub my face. "I'll order something for you both to eat. I want you both to come to me at the end of each fight night. I'll bring you to a motel and feed you dinner, and then you can tell me more of what you learn about Isabella. Whatever is said in this motel room stays here."

They both nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like he may have made some friends on the inside.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Day 2, post 33. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 78**

The first month goes by quickly and I'm still in the game. I have kept my word to Tanya and Katie. They're both looking better than they did that first night, and I have learned more about Jacob and what happens after the girls are taken.

What I have found makes me worry so much about Isabella. I am even more determined to win than before. I not only have to save Isabella now, though; I need to save all of these girls and make them realize that they are all worth more than what they have been told.

I dig out my cell as it rings.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you suppose is calling now?**


	80. Chapter 80

**Day 2, post 34. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 79**

When I see that it's Esme, I pick up with a sigh because I know why she is calling. Esme is and always will be the perfect mother—even to a fuck up like me.

"Hey, Esme," I say as I walk out of the room and away from where the rest of the fighters are sitting.

"Edward, happy birthday! You're twenty-seven today—do you feel older? How are things going? Do you know when you'll be coming home?"

I close my eyes because I can still hear the hurt and worry in her voice. "I'll be home in about five weeks. How is everyone? How is Alice?" I try to keep my voice soft and calm.

* * *

**A/N: So it is his birthday ... and he is spending it alone to find and fight for Bella.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Day 2, post 35. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 80**

"She's still not doing too good. Dr. Banner thinks she may be dealing with a lot of guilt and PTSD. Emmett has gone back to college, and we managed to get Renee to move in with us. Well, she didn't really have a choice. Her apartment was set on fire and some people had been trashing her belongings before that. But she's here with us now, and we've gotten her to eat."

"Well, at least that is something. What about Eleazar? How is every going? Got any leads yet?"

I know that they won't be anywhere close. Every government agency has been looking for the tournament holders for over three hundred years.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if Esme has any good news for Edward?**


	82. Chapter 82

**Day 2, post 36. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 81**

"No, nothing—he's trying to keep the case open, though. I think it is bringing back memories of when his daughter was taken."

I frown at the phone. "His daughter also went missing?"

I hear her let out a sigh. "Yes, she would be twenty-four this year. She disappeared six years ago. Tanya was a beautiful girl."

I feel myself swallow hard as the lump in my throat grows. "Esme I—. Just ... trust me, okay? Isabella's going to come home. She will come home, just give me five more weeks."

Before she can ask any questions, I hang up the phone.

* * *

**A/N: So now he finds out that he holds ties to Tanya too.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Day 2, post 37. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 82**

I close my eyes and pray that what I have just said will be enough for her. I know I can't go to Eleazar right now. If I do, I will lose Isabella for sure. Call me shellfish if you want, but there is more to this than the girls at the arena. I need to bide my time and call him when everything is in place.

I lay on my bed, thinking about last year—remembering the time when Esme finally broke down and made me come over for dinner. That was also the last time I laid eyes on Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: Edward likes to beat himself up over things out of his own control.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Day 2, post 38. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 83**

_I arrive at Esme and Carlisle's home and see Isabella sitting on the sofa. "Happy birthday, Edward. I got you something. It is not much, though—sorry."_

_I look up to see her blush. "Thank you, Isabella," I say._

_She hands me a gift bag, and when I look inside, I see some old records. I flip through the five she got me and see some really good ones—one in particular that I had been looking for._

_"God, Isabella, where in the world did you find this?"_

_As I look at her while waiting for an answer she blushes more. "I know you have a turntable, so ... And well, I was at a swap-meet sale. I saw them and thought you may like them—I'm just sorry they're not new."_

* * *

**A/N: Even though they barely talked she knows him quite well.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Day 2, post 39. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 84**

_I shake my head at her. "No, Sweetheart; this is really the best gift anyone has ever given me—I honestly mean that."_

_Isabella drops her eyes and nods her head at me._

_"I hope you have a good night tonight, Edward." She stands up and pulls on her old, ragged jacket._

_I look at her and frown. "Are you not going to stay?"_

_She shakes her head at me. "No; you haven't been home in a while so I thought that you all could use a family night. Plus, I have some homework that needs to be handed in soon—I really should get on with it. I hope you have a great night, though. It and was really good to see you; it's been quiet around here without you."_

* * *

**A/N: Think she wanted to leave because of him?**


	86. Chapter 86

**Day 2, post 40. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 85**

I_ stand up, not wanting her to go. I know that this is my biggest problem and why I don't come over often. When I am away, I think about her a lot. As soon as she's in my sights and within reach, all I can think is, mine! I want to have her in my arms, but she's so young. I must be really fucked up in the head to want a girl who is still sixteen and will be for another two months._

_Before I can touch her, Alice runs in to my arms._

_"Edward, you're here!"_

_I smile and hug her back. "Yeah, how are you Ally?" My smile widens as she pulls back._

_"See you later guys."_

_Alice and I turn to see Isabella walk out the front door._

* * *

**A/N: Kind of hard to ask her to stay without outing your feelings.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Day 2, post 41. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 86**

I thought about her for the rest of that week. I really couldn't get her off or out of my mind.

When Isabella's birthday came around, I sent her a necklace with a small blue heart on it. In my own stupid head I was giving her my heart—not that she would know that or even want it. I gave it to her even though I'm the only one who knows the meaning behind it.

It takes a few hours before my brain stops running through all the times I've spent with Isabella after I realized I had feelings for her.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is not stupid, just has trouble when it comes to love and trust.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Day 2, post 42. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 87**

The next night is another fight night. The evening goes by quickly and I notice that some of the spectators start shouting my name. The switch of the chanting crowd pisses off Jacob and his fucked up tribe.

Tanya and Katie come over to me afterward and we leave. I order dinner for us and try to think of a way to ask Tanya about her dad. When I can't think of anything, I decide to sit outside for a bit. When I come back in, I see that Katie is fast asleep. I look around, seeing Tanya sitting on the chair. She gets up and she walks over to me.

* * *

**A/N: Now Edward is gaining fans, bet that is pissing off the elders and Jake.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Day 2, post 43. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 88**

"You know we could—I mean, I'm sure I would ... that you would show me how sex is really meant to be." Tanya runs her hand up my arm but I gently take a hold of it and place it back at her side.

"Tanya, I am sorry, but I can't and won't do anything like that with you—or any of the other girls. You seem like a really nice girl. You should be with someone that loves you. You will find that person, I just know you will."

She nods her head at me and frowns. "You ... you're in love with her—aren't you?"

* * *

**A/N: That is a pretty good guess there Tanya.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Day 2, post 44. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 89**

I know she's talking about Isabella, so I nod my head at her.

"I swear that I won't do anything with her. I know she's just a kid, but I can't switch off what I feel for her. My heart only beats for her."

Tanya again nods her head at me. "She's a lucky girl—I understand. Could we, you know ... forget the whole slut moment?"

I turn to look at Katie, and then back at Tanya. "You're not a whore or a slut, Tanya. You have to believe in yourself."

She walks away and sits back on the chair.

"I think we all do—all three of us," I add.

* * *

**A/N: Edward can sometimes be a really wise man.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Day 2, post posting for the day. The final 46 chapters will post tomorrow. Sorry for the earlier mix up.  
**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 90**

She chuckles before rolling her eyes at me. "I'm a lesbian. I have been for ... well since before I was taken—it was also the reason I was still a virgin. I guess I am more bisexual because I do like cock—it's just a shame that the real thing has to come with a man attached to it."

I look at her a little shocked and then point to Katie. Tanya simply nods her head me.

"Fuck, you make a good couple. You should think about going home, Tanya. Your dad, Eleazar, still misses you."

Tanya looks at me wide-eyed and somewhat scared.

* * *

**A/N: Edward let that cat out of the bag. What do you think Tanya will do now? Hope she doesn't panic and decide to not help. See you tomorrow...**


	92. Chapter 92

**Day 3, post 1. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 91**

"My adopted parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen; they know him. He is actually in charge of Isabella's case."

She shakes her head at me. "No. I need to be here at the end. I know that you will make the final two. We will be taken to the last place a few days before you are told. Katie and me—we will look after your girl for you. We owe you that much. And I don't know about my dad—I need time to think about it. I'm not the girl that was taken—she's long gone—and he may not like what is left."

* * *

**A/N: It is sad that she is worried about not being the same girl—I just don't think he'll care if he could have her back.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Day 3, post 2. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 92**

I move over to sit on the sofa. "You seem like someone who has been through hell and back, yet is still willing to put her own neck on the line to help another not go through the same tortures. With that alone, I'm sure he will be proud of you. You're a great person, Tanya, and I honestly have no doubt that you have been loved and missed. Esme would never lie about something of that nature."

She walks over and gets into bed with Katie. "Good night, Edward. I will give it some thought, and I want you to know that I am very thankful—so thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Well seems like Tanya has a lot to think over too.  
**


	94. Chapter 94

**Day 3, post 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 93**

The rest of the month goes by and now there are only three fighters left. I have just been called up to fight James again—ironically it is like a replay of the last time. I feel a deep sense of déjà vu. This time I will make sure the fucker does not stab me. Even if he does, I have told Seth that I will still be fighting Jacob next week.

James gets in to the arena and smirks at me before bringing his eyes to the scar he gave me. His smirk gets bigger.

"I see I left my mark on you—you sure you want to fight me again?"

* * *

**A/N: I have the feeling that James being cocky will not play out in his favor.  
**


	95. Chapter 95

**Day 3, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 94**

The cockiness of his statement makes Jacob laugh. "I won the last time if you remember—even after you stabbed me, I still won. We both know that I am a way better fighter than you will ever be. At the end of today, you'll be laying on the arena floor. Don't worry, though, I'm sure Jacob will still let you be his bitch."

James' face falls a little and he charges at me. The blows come in fast and heavy, but I keep myself calm, letting him get all his energy and anger out in the first few minutes. When the hits start to come in slower, I go full swing. It takes five minutes before I knock him out—this time I make sure that he's not going to wake-up anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like Edward fed his anger in the right way. Sometimes it is better to let someone blow off some of their steam before you retaliate.  
**


	96. Chapter 96

**Day 3, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 95**

"The second contender going into the final round is Edward Cullen. Cullen will face our reigning champion, Jacob Black, in that round. The venue for the event will be announced on Wednesday."

As soon as Tanya and Katie show up, the three of us leave the arena. "We're leaving tomorrow. We have not been told where were going, but we swear we will make sure your girl is all right. We'll make sure she knows that you're coming for her."

I nod my head at them. I feel a little on edge for the rest of the night, knowing that I am close but yet still so far from her. Seven more days—it feels like a lifetime right now.

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes a week can feel like FOREVER.  
**


	97. Chapter 97

**Day 3, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter: 96**

Seth continues with my training as a way to keep my mind off of Isabella. Wednesday arrives and we all make our way make to the arena. When I get there, I see a lot more of Jacob's tribe than normal. It doesn't really surprise or shock me. Talk about feeling like a bastard at a family reunion, though—just not as welcome.

After over an hour of waiting, I finally see the elders come in with the main event referee. They never announce who the referee is until the night they announce the venue. I know this guy—he is fair and I trust him. The referee in the last tournament I was in was questionable—however, he is gone.

**A/N: Well at least Tanya is watching over Bella for him, and the referee is known for being a fair player.  
**


	98. Chapter 98

**Day 3, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 97**

The announcer steps up to the microphone. "We started with some great fighters. After many fights, we cut things down to the top twenty. From there, we whittled it down to the last four. Now only two remain standing: Edward Cullen and one of the best fighters we have ever seen—our defending champion, Jacob Black. These two men will go head-to-head on Saturday night to see who will win—who will become our champion. The fight will take place at seven pm, the venue in Chinatown. Make sure you have your ticket because it will be a fight worth seeing."

As soon as I am able to, I run out while dragging Seth with me.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like they are off to New York.  
**


	99. Chapter 99

**Day 3, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 98**

"Let's go now; I want to check over the venue. Pick six guys to come with us because I want to fight them over the next few days." Seth looks at me while shaking his head.

"Edward, you know that you need a day off before that big fight. We'll be traveling tomorrow ... so there is really no time."

I stare down at him. "Make time, because I need to win this!"

Seth rubs his face. "We'll have to leave right now. It's going to take us a whole day to get there."

I nod my head at him; it only takes me thirty minutes to get my stuff together before we are heading out.

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like Edward is anxious, I know I would be.  
**


	100. Chapter 100

**Day 3, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 99**

After traveling for twenty-seven hours straight, we arrive at our motel. As soon as we get there, I take a quick nap before heading to the arena that Seth booked. I fight nonstop for ten hours before Seth tells the guys to go.

"Edward, you need to eat and sleep. There are only twenty-two more hours before fight time—don't waste all your energy on fighting these guys."

"I cannot lose this fight, Seth."

Seth nods his head at me. "You will need to rest if you want any chance at winning."

I sigh, knowing that I am overly tired. I nod my head and proceed back to the motel.

* * *

**A/N: Save some energy Edward, you have to save the girl!  
**


	101. Chapter 101

**Day 3, post 10. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 100**

It seems to take me ages to fall asleep. I feel myself just getting to that relaxing place—the place where I am calm and beginning to enjoy my sleep—when I feel someone shake me. "Edward, it's time to go."

I look up at Seth and nod my head. I quickly shower and head out to the van, seeing the other six guys already there. I look at each them and then look at Seth. "That is our back-up. One way or the other, Jacob's not going to let her go. Neither will you, so I thought I would bring them along."

I look around at the guys, who all give me a smile and a nod to say they have my back.

* * *

**A/N: At least Seth is using his head.  
**


	102. Chapter 102

**Day 3, post 11. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 101**

It only takes us thirty minutes to get there. I close my eyes and try to focus, knowing that I'm about to fight the last and most important fight of my life. Tonight I am fighting for the life of my soul mate. I have to win—that is the only outcome I will accept.

I walk in and go to where I have to wait until the fight starts. I watch as everyone comes in, and my eyes lock with Jacob. I see how he's standing with Sam, looking cocky. Everyone rises as the elders come in, and my eyes finally move from Jacob. I see the concubines coming in next. Tanya and Katie walk in, and in-between them is Isabella. My eyes lock onto her and I scan her quickly.

* * *

**A/N: She is there. Deep breath.  
**


	103. Chapter 103

**Day 3, post 12. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 102**

She has her hair in a bun with a pony tail that has been braided hanging down from its center. She's wearing what only can be described as the Star Wars' Princess Leia slave outfit. The outfit is done in a brown, silk-type material. It is like a strapless bra adorned in thick metal and gold pieces, with chains that attach to the neck band, bra top and her wrists. The skirt is nothing more than a small band of material that rides very low on her hips, and it too is adored in the metal designs. There is a rather large part in the front with a piece of the silky brown fabric draping between her legs. The back has this too, with only enough fabric to keep her cheeks covered. As I look at her, I check to see if there are any visible signs that she's been hurt. Thankfully—apart from looking overly thin—she seems to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: And we all breath a collective sigh of some relief.  
**


	104. Chapter 104

**Day 3, post 13. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 103**

The elders talk about the history of the tournament, but I can't tune in to them or look their way. Isabella looks so sacred, and I watch as Tanya and Katie keep rubbing her back.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome, to the fight of all fights. This is the Triennial Waccamaw Siouan Underground Fighting Championship. Please welcome to the arena this year's contender to face the reigning grand champion, Edward Cullen." I stand up and climb in to the arena. There are shouts and chants of my name. I look back at Isabella, who has to be held back by Tanya and Katie. I give her a wink and see a small smile spreading across her face.

* * *

**A/N: And we finally catch up to the prologue.  
**


	105. Chapter 105

**Day 3, post 14. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 104**

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for. Please stand and welcome your reigning grand champion and our own Waccamaw Siouan tribe member—the projected winner of this bout—Jacob Black!"

The cheers for Jacob are loud, and the chanting lasts several minutes. I don't give a rat's ass, though—I'm not here to make fans.

Jacob is the first to throw a punch after the fight between us starts. We've been fighting for over fifteen minutes, and I have a badly bruised or broken rib, a severely sore hip, a busted lip, and my left eye has taken enough hits that I can no longer see out of it.

* * *

**A/N: I hate the thought of the pretty being hurt, but it is part of the story line.  
**


	106. Chapter 106

**Day 3, post 15. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 105**

I take a deep breath, knowing that I'm almost at the end of my game, but I won't give up. I take a punch to my head that makes me fall down. Shouts of Jacob's and my name sound out around us, but through them all, I can hear the sweet voice of Isabella—that alone is enough to get me up.

I can barely see out my right eye now, either, but I can just about make Jacob out. I use everything left inside of me to take him down. After a quick punch to his kidney and a swift chop to his throat, I thrust my knee in his side and he falls to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Go Edward!  
**


	107. Chapter 107

**Day 3, post 16. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 106**

I wrap my arm around his neck and squeeze it. "You will fucking lose to me," I say.

He chokes out a 'no', but I fight to keep my hold.

It only takes a little more time before Jacob taps out. "Surrender," is a strangled word out of Jacob's mouth—which is the submission word—and the referee holds my arm up in the air.

"The winner of the Waccamaw Siouan Underground Fighting Championship 2012 is Edward Cullen."

There are different cries that ring out, and I turn to look at the elders.

"I claim her!" I shout, pointing to where I know Isabella is.

"No; that one is mine—pick another."

* * *

**A/N: Jacob will not give up easily.  
**


	108. Chapter 108

**Day 3, post 17. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 107**

I don't turn Jacob's way. "As the winner, I have the right to choose first, and she is mine," I say, still pointing at Isabella.

"Give him the girl," comes a voice that I don't know.

"No, Father; she is meant for me. You know this—we agreed," Jacob almost whines at his father.

"Jacob, you know the rules. He won and chose her, so he can have her. Give the girl to Mr. Cullen." A girl who is not Isabella is pushed to me.

"This is not the girl I requested; I want Isabella. Do not take me for a fool because I can't see at the moment."

* * *

**A/N: Sly trick, that didn't pan out.  
**


	109. Chapter 109

**Day 3, post 18. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 108**

I hear a lot of different voices having a hushed conversation.

"Give him the girl," a new voice sounds. At that, I feel Isabella wrap herself around me. I don't have to see or hear her to know her touch—it buzzes across my skin.

"Edward, you're hurt. I—"

I pull her against me. "Hush until we get out of here," I whisper in her ear.

"She's mine! Why can't you take another or let me have her? When I'm done with her, she can be all yours," Jacob says from very close to me. I feel Isabella begin to shake in my arms, so I hold her closer.

* * *

**A/N: What a piece of shit, I hate this Jacob.  
**


	110. Chapter 110

**Day 3, post 19. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 109**

"Is that why you took her? You saw her and wanted her, but you knew that your WIFE wouldn't allow it, so you had her kidnapped—taken against her will? You do know that she is only seventeen! A kid—my sister still can't sleep because of what she saw that night. Not to mention that you have the Chicago police force and the FBI all looking for you and your friends. When did this tournament turn into human trafficking? How many of you sitting up there have daughters that are her age? How would you feel if someone kidnapped them because they wanted the force them to come here to be used for sex—to be brutally raped?"

Jacob cuts me off by laughing. "She is an American girl—they are all whores and will spread their legs for anyone. Our girls are special; they would not be used like this. That one is mine, I had her watched for weeks! I knew from the moment I saw her that I would have her. Now hand her over! She has cost me money and I want my money's worth from her. Her virginity is mine, I paid for it."

There are whispers and gasps all around us.

* * *

**A/N: Guess Jacob couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he?  
**


	111. Chapter 111

**Day 3, post 20. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 110**

"You, girl—how did you come to be here?"

"I was taken. I was out with my friend and a man had been watching me. I was brought here against my will. I want to go home—I miss Alice and my mom. Please let me ... let us go home." I feel Isabella sob against my chest once she has finished answering the man.

"What about you?" the same man shouts.

"Sir, we have all been taken—none of us asked to be here," Tanya's voice is loud and clear as she answers. There are a few 'taken's shouted out after that to go along with Tanya's statement.

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like shit is about to hit the fan.  
**


	112. Chapter 112

**Day 3, post 21. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 111**

"Aro, my friend, we had no choice—it's not like it used to be when girls thought it was an honor to be with the winner. Times have changed, my friend. For the good of the tournament, we had no choice," Jacob's father's say in a very shaky voice.

The whole place goes quiet. "What's happening?" I whisper into Isabella's ear.

"I don't know—everyone is turning their back on Jacob and his father."

I nod my head at her. "It's shunning—we must do it too," I whisper again, and I feel Isabella move my body around.

Jacob and his father's voices can still be heard as they plead their case. It takes five minutes before Isabella tells me they left.

* * *

**A/N: Well guess Jacob isn't getting the girl, thankfully.  
**


	113. Chapter 113

**Day 3, post 22. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 112**

"Mr. Cullen," I hear, trying to look toward the voice.

"Please take the girl and leave—I do not want to see you here again."

I swallow before speaking. "What will happen? What about the girls who are here? I—"

A loud bang cuts me off. "Take your prize and go! Any concubine that doesn't want to be here can leave, too. I swear that you will not be harmed if you choose to go—we will work something out with the ones that want to stay. Now, Mr. Cullen, you have overstayed your welcome. You and your little friend will not be harmed or sought out, and I will personally see to Bill and Jacob's punishments. Go now before I change my mind."

I nod my head and feel another arm wrap around me.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is at least good. Sounds as if Aro is a fair man, or rather he tries to be.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Day 3, post 23. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 113**

"It's me, Seth; let's go."

I feel Isabella let me go as another person helps Seth carry me out.

I start trying to look and feel around for Isabella—I want to know she's close by.

"We've got her, don't worry, Edward. Let's just get the hell out of here."

I nod my head at Tanya's words.

It takes us almost twenty minutes to get back to the motel, and I fight each and every moment to stay awake.

"Isabella?" I call out her name as soon as we reach the room, and it only takes seconds to feel her hands on me.

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me he needs her to be close, because he can't see her.  
**


	115. Chapter 115

**Day 3, post 24. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 114**

"You're in my bed with me, between me and the wall." I make sure my voice is clear—there is no way I will allow her to be anywhere else.

As soon as my body hits the bed, everything fades to black. I'm aware of different people touching me as they fix up my wounds. It's not until I feel Isabella's hand running through my hair that I allow the darkness to fully take me.

I wake and slowly open my eyes to look around. I try to get up, but feel a weight on me. Looking down, all I can see is brown hair.

* * *

**A/N: Guess she listened if he is waking with her on his chest.  
**


	116. Chapter 116

**Day 3, post 25. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 115**

I smile and bend a little so I can place a soft kiss on top of Isabella's head. "Don't wake her, she just fell asleep." I look up to see Seth at my bedside. "She's been worried about you and refused to sleep. After staying awake for three straight days, though, I think the sleep finally won out."

My eyes go wide at the three day part and Seth chuckles. "You were pretty banged up."

I nod my head at him. "What day is it?"

Seth looks at his watch. "It's now Wednesday, four in the morning."

I nod my head and lick my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Three days is a long time to be out.  
**


	117. Chapter 117

**Day 3, post 26. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 116**

"Here, drink this," Seth says, holding a glass of water up and placing the straw in my mouth.

"What happened?"

Seth looks at me as he rubs his face. "Six women followed us out. Tanya and Katie were two of them. Aro has sent a punishment to Bill and Jacob. The whole tribe has shunned them, and a few others in the tribe were also shunned and punished for their parts in the capture. I don't know what it is, but Bella is safe, as are the six women that walked out with us. You're not allowed to fight in the tournament ever again, and I am not allowed to train any fighter who wants to enter."

I look at him and feel a little guilty; this has been his life for over eighteen years.

* * *

**A/N: Seth's help came with a large price, but he is a stand up guy, even if he wasn't in a great field of work.  
**


	118. Chapter 118

**Day 3, post 27. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 117**

He shakes his head at me. "It's cool. I was really thinking about buying a legitimate boxing club anyway. After I found out about the women, well I just couldn't do this anymore. I have a little sister man ..."

I smile and nod my head at him.

"Edward."

I look down at Isabella to answer her, but see she is soundly sleeping.

"I think she talks in her sleep. She's been saying your name, Alice's name, and asking for her mom for the past two hours. You really need more sleep Edward. We're leaving for home Friday morning."

I nod my head at him and tighten my grip on Isabella before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: At least Seth has a plan.  
**


	119. Chapter 119

**Day 3, post 28. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 118**

"I feel bad that I haven't called my mom, but I'm just keeping in mind that I will see her in three days. I can't wait. I hope she's doing okay. And Alice—you swear she's okay, Tanya?" I frown at how shaky Isabella's voice is.

"Bella, I swear she's fine. She was shaken up, but she is fine. I know what they told you—but they lied. I swear to you, Honey."

I open my eyes to see Isabella sitting right next to me. "What did they tell you?"

She turns and looks at me, and then leaps into my arms. I wrap my arm around her while looking over her shoulder at the others.

* * *

**A/N: So they fed her lies, I am sure this info will piss Edward off more, but at least she is safe.  
**


	120. Chapter 120

**Day 3, post 29. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 119**

As I hear her sobs, I begin rubbing her back. "Hush, Sweetheart; I've got you, my love."

"I thought you were going to die. Oh shit, sorry—I must be hurting you," Isabella says. She moves to pull away but I don't let her.

"I think we should go and get some food to bring back," Tanya says.

"Hey, that sounds great. Get me a pepperoni pizza, will you? I'll wait here," Felix says right before I hear a smack.

"No, we all will go—together. Now." Tanya's voice has a little command to it.

I hear the door close and I let Isabella sit up a little.

* * *

**A/N: Tanya is a smart girl. Edward and Bella need to talk.  
**


	121. Chapter 121

**Day 3, post 30. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 120**

"What did they tell you?"

She shakes her head at me. "They said if I didn't behave and do what I was told, they would ... ah, they would—"

I wait patiently, allowing Isabella to get it out.

"They would bring Alice in and they would ... in front of me."

I pull her toward me and hug her tight. "Alice is fine. They did not take her, I promise. She's fine, Sweetheart—she's fine."

I kiss the top of Isabella's head, and then she moves so that her head is level with mine. When I look at her, something catches my eye. I pull on the chain I see around her neck and my eyes grow wide. It's the one that I sent her for her birthday—the blue heart necklace.

* * *

**A/N: I think her wearing the necklace has shocked him ... what do you think his reaction will be?  
**


	122. Chapter 122

**Day 3, post 31. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 121**

I play with it a bit. "You wear it?"

Isabella looks down at my hand. "What, the necklace?"

I nod my head and look in her eyes.

"It's my favorite. They made me take it off, but Tanya kept it for me."

I give her a smile and drop the necklace back down.

"Why—why did you fight for me? I mean, I know you see me as Alice's friend ..."

I let out a sigh, cutting her off. "Isabella, you mean more to me than you know. I will always fight for you. I didn't even have to think about it because there was no choice in the matter. What I did—the broken bone, the busted eye—all of it was worth going through to have you here, safe in my arms."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, at least he told her some of how he feels.  
**


	123. Chapter 123

**Day 3, post 32. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 122**

The next few days go by too fast for me. Since we both woke up, we've spent every waking moment together and have spent every night wrapped up in each other's arms. We are thirty minutes from the Cullen home. When I called, I asked them to have Eleazar there. I told them that he needed to be there but I couldn't tell them why over the phone.

We have stopped and I am about to say goodbye to Isabella. This was never about saving her to make her my girl—this was simply about saving her. My love for her aside, protecting her and bringing her home is all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is a stand up guy, it would be wrong to save Bella just to make the choice for her that she now belongs to him.  
**


	124. Chapter 124

**Day 3, post 33. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 123**

I have said my goodbyes to Tanya and Katie, who are now sitting in the car to allow Isabella and me a moment to share a private good bye.

"Can—I mean could we ... try? I'll try not to act like a child or be a brat."

I pull her to me and kiss her head. "It's not about that, Isabella. You should act like a kid because you're still a teenager. You're only seventeen and haven't even had a chance to live. In the eyes of the law and everyone around, I am far too old for you. You're not even at the age to make these kinds of decisions."

* * *

**A/N: She is of consensual age, but not for him because he is ten years her senior. She has to be 18 before he could openly and actively pursue her ... not to mention he wants her to have time to regroup with her mom and his family without his interference.  
**


	125. Chapter 125

**Day 3, post 34. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 124**

I play with the necklace again. "I will watch over you and love you from afar. I want to see you live your life and become someone. Have—" I stop talking as my heart breaks at the thought. "Have a family. My heart will always belong to you, though—always. I am not really good at the romantic stuff, Isabella, but I know you'll find a great guy someday."

She shakes her head at me. "I've already found one, Edward—you. I will wait for as long as it takes because I hope you feel for me the way I feel for you. I know that there is no way I can be away from you—not after what we've just been through. I know you can't be apart from me, either. There's only a month until I am eighteen and, in the eyes of the world, I will be seen as a young adult—just remember that."

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess we know where she stands. I love that Edward is so willing to put himself out for her to have what he wishes her to have complete happiness. When do you think he will realize what she said is the way it is?  
**


	126. Chapter 126

**Day 3, post 35. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 125**

Isabella places soft kisses along my chin before placing one on my mouth. She gives me a wave as she walks toward the car Tanya and Katie are sitting in.

I follow behind their car. Far enough behind them that I hope that they don't see me, but close enough that I can make sure they get home safely. As they get close to the house, I text Carlisle and get him to wait outside with Renee, Eleazar, Alice, and Esme. I watch Tanya pull up the driveway; the car doesn't even come to a complete stop before the back door opens and Isabella leaps out, running into her mom's arms.

* * *

**A/N: He was right about her needing time without his presence to regroup with her normal life.  
**


	127. Chapter 127

**Day 3, post 36. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 126**

I sit on the hood of my car, smiling as I see them all hug her. It takes Tanya a few minutes before she gets out of the car. Isabella taps Eleazar on the arm and points towards Tanya. He runs and picks her up before falling to the ground with her in his arms.

My cell buzzes with incoming text. I look to see that it's Carlisle asking where I am and how I knew. I text back that I will come by soon to see them, and that I wanted them to have the reunion they needed. I assure him that I am okay, and to take care of the girls.

* * *

**A/N: I love Edward just a little more, because he puts his own needs aside for everyone else who means anything to him.  
**


	128. Chapter 128

**Day 3, post 37. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 127**

It has been twenty-seven days—one whole month since I last had Isabella in my arms—and I now know she was right with what she said. I can no longer just sit back a watch her. I need to be a part of her life. I need to able to talk to her, hear her laugh, and see her smile at me. I came home yesterday; Renee and Eleazar both thanked me for saving their daughters. Paul and all his flunkies are in jail for the destruction of Bella and Renee's apartment, along with the kidnapping charges. Jacob and his father are also facing charges. I sat down with Renee, Carlisle, and Esme, and I explained my feelings for Isabella. I told them everything. Esme and Carlisle told me they trusted me. Renee was not as happy, but said that as long as I abide by some rules and didn't hurt her daughter, she would give me a chance—but only one chance. If I fucked up, I was dead meat.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, head is out of his ass, and he has passed Mama-bears approval. Now what will he do?  
**


	129. Chapter 129

**Day 3, post 38. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 128**

So here I am, about to declare my love to Isabella on her eighteenth birthday in front of our family and friends. I am thankful that I have Jasper, Seth, and Phil's help for this. Renee and Esme have set up tables, a stage, and a dance floor in the backyard.

I take my place on the stage as Phil sits at the piano. Seth is on the drums, Jasper is helping me with vocals, and we are both playing the guitar.

We start playing a song that I know Isabella loves: _Every Breath You Take by The Police_—this song describes what I have been doing and how I feel for her.

* * *

**A/N: He is so romantic ... sigh.  
**


	130. Chapter 130

**Day 3, post 39. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 129**

The lights go up a little and Isabella looks at me in surprise. I give her a wink before I start singing.

As the chorus starts, Jasper starts to sing along with me. I keep my eyes on Isabella as she wipes tears from her own. As soon as I come to the end of the song, Isabella gets up and leaps into my arms.

"I missed you so much."

I drop my head to her neck, giving her a soft kiss. "I know, Isabella. I missed you, too. It nearly killed me to see you looking so sad. You were right; I can't be away from you any longer. I want to try ... try this and see where it leads."

* * *

**A/N: YAY, I am excited.  
**


	131. Chapter 131

**Day 3, post 40. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 130**

She smiles at me, nodding her head. "Me too," she whispers.

Isabella stays in my arms the rest of night, and I hold her close as we dance. We hardly ever move away from each other or the dance floor. It's not too late when Renee taps my shoulder, telling Isabella that she wants her home by one pm tomorrow. Isabella slides in my car when we're ready to leave, and I drive home with her. I was slightly shocked to have Renee allow this, but I know that she understands this is not a game—this is real. Isabella is my life, and looking at her as I drive home, I know that this is the first night of many we will spend together.

* * *

**A/N: Re-reading this to write the authors note and I feel sappy. I'm so happy for them right now.  
**


	132. Chapter 132

**Day 3, post 41. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 131**

Things over the last year have been a big learning experience for us both. I have learned that it is perfectly fine to count on the love of someone else besides a parent—and it is perfectly acceptable to count on someone being there for you. It is even more acceptable to be both of those things for someone else.

Isabella graduated early; seems she spent most of her time doing a lot of work in school, and was several credits ahead of her graduating class, so in January of 2013, she moved in with me and started attending classes in college.

* * *

**A/N: I love that they are living together.  
**


	133. Chapter 133

**Day 3, post 42. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 132**

Alice started spending every weekend with us, and quickly struck up a romance with my buddy Jasper. Stranger yet, was when Renee started dating my buddy Phil and moved in with him two months ago. Tanya and Kate are still together, and Kate is attending classes to become a therapist.

Tonight is Isabella's nineteenth birthday. Unlike last year, I have a more private party planned. She will be home any moment, so I quickly walk around, checking all the details for the night.

I light the candles and turn the turntable on, playing her favorite album. I smile as I hear her car pull into the garage.

* * *

**A/N: I love the sweet side of him, and everyone is getting a happy ever after.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Day 3, post 43. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 133**

I pull the plated food from the warming drawer and place it on the table before making my way to the door.

When the door opens, I hand her the first single flower.

"What is this?" she asks with a smile.

"This is a white carnation—its meaning is remembrance. It is in honor of the past year we have shared. Now follow me, if you dare," I say coyly.

I walk her to the table and show her the large vase of roses which are white with red tips. She sits in the chair I pull out for her. "What do those mean?"

* * *

**A/N: I love the romance behind flowers, especially when the person knows the meaning.  
**


	135. Chapter 135

**Day 3, post 44. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 134**

"This one first," I say handing her a single flower.

"Okay, what is this one then?"

"This is a Star of Bethlehem; it means hope." I place the white Carnation and the Star of Bethlehem in the large vase of Roses. "The roses mean Unity," I say, kneeling beside her chair on one knee. "I hope the remembrance of our love and the great year we have had together, mean I stand a chance at you agreeing to become mine and travel a new path of unity with me as my wife." I lift the lid from her 'salad' plate and pick up the already open ring box.

* * *

**A/N: As I sit here and smile, I can only think: Awwww.  
**


	136. Chapter 136

**Day 3, post 45. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 135**

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you and fight for you every day of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife and life partner in this crazy world we live in?"

With tears streaking her cheeks, she flies out of her chair and we crash to the floor. She kisses me hard and then pulls back, looking me in the eyes. "With every breath I take and with each beat of my heart—yes."

I pull the ring from the box and place it on her finger. Pulling her mouth to mine, I kiss her deeply.

* * *

**A/N: She said yes! YAY.  
**


	137. Chapter 137

**Day 3, post 46. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 136**

"Edward, take me to our bed before I kick your butt."

"Oh, Baby; beat me—please," I growl as I pick her up and start walking to bedroom.

"You know to listen or I would win the match—kicking your butt," she giggles, kissing my jaw while I make our way down the hall to our room.

"Baby, even if you beat me and I was laying there half dead, I'd still be the winner—I will forever consider myself the luckiest man on earth because you're mine."

"Forever," she says, attaching her lips to mine as I lower her to the bed.

As we touch, lick, bite and please each other thoroughly—one thing goes through my mind over and over again—I've found my true home.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is it everyone. We hope that you have enjoyed this story, and we look forward to hearing what you think of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story and we hope you'll check out some of our coming stories, as well as out-takes and additions to a few of our other stories. Nikky & Kasi~  
**


End file.
